Field
The disclosed aspects relate to context sensitive interactions between a content distributor and a wireless communications device over one or more networks.
Background
Broadcast radio stations, such as FM radio stations, may use a system known as a Radio Data System (RDS) or Radio Broadcast Data System (RBDS), both referred to herein as “RDS,” to transmit supplemental information corresponding to their normal radio programming, e.g. music, talk, news, etc. RDS provides a standard protocol for several types of supplemental information transmitted by the broadcast radio stations, such as the identity of the particular radio station, the type of programming, and text information such as the name of an artist and/or song.
For example, broadcast radio stations transmit their programming and the supplemental information in the RDS format as distinct signals multiplexed onto a single carrier. Radio receivers having RDS decoders, such as those included with some wireless communications devices or those in a vehicle, permit a user to listen to the transmitted programming and view the corresponding supplemental information on a display.
Currently, some mobile operators may not include proper resources for supporting interactive FM RDS service. Additionally, mobile operators may not include proper resources for supporting back-end database integration that would allow mobile users to interact with information available to FM RMS enabled devices. Thus, improved apparatus and methods for providing interactivity between non-FM RDS enabled mobile devices and mobile operators to allow access to RDS related content are desired.